Cash Suffixes
Overview Miner's Haven involves the use of really big numbers, and to simplify the usage of such numbers when playing the game, each large number has been assigned letters, or cash suffixes. Scientific Notation Each number is written in this page in the form of Scientific notation. Scientific Notation is a shorthand way of writing really large numbers. Scientific numbers are written like this ce+x * e+x indicates the exponent, in this case, how many times 10 multiplies by itself, or simply how many digits there are in the number after the first digit. * The c is the coefficient (or simply number) that is multiplied by the exponent. Examples: * 1 million is written 1e+6, representing 1,000,000 (notice there's six digits after the 1) * 1.8 million is written 1.8e+6, representing 1,800,000 (because it's 1 million times 1.8) Scientific notation is especially used for hard to work with numbers: * 1,839,762 would also be written as 1.8e+6 (1,839,762,504 divided by one million, and rounded down to one digit after the decimal point, would be 1.8) List of Cash Suffixes Abnormal Cash Suffixes Throughout Miner's Haven's history, bugs have occurred leading to unintended cash suffixes. Timeline * When the game first launched, the last value was Sextillion, or sx. * After June or July 2015, the limit was changed to Nonillion, or N. * After the Summer 2015 Update, the limit was Duodecillion, or DD, thanks to the Molten Upgrader and Freon Suppressor. An Overlord Badge was added along with it. * Before cash suffixes beyond DD were introduced, money, if broken, was displayed as $''money''+of zeros past DDDD. For example, $1.521341653+014DD. Since then, broken money is now displayed in scientific notation. * On December 13th, 2015, the limit was changed to Septendecillion, or SpD (despite being mentioned by Berezaa being changed to Octodecillion, or OcD) and was obtainable with the Ore Thermocrusher, Suspended Lava Refiner, and Ore Transistor. * On June 2nd, 2016, the Overlord Device was added to reward users that rebirthed while having cash between $1DD to $999DTG. * On August 4th, 2016, the cap of Octotrigintillion, or OcTG was proposed by Berezaa on Twitch, and the True Overlord Device was a new reward for reaching Trestrigintillion, or tsTG. * On the 30th of March 2017, Berezaa intentionally leaked the new highest Cash Suffix as Quadragintillion on stream, abbreviated as QdDR. He also mentioned a possible centillion suffix being added in the near future. * On March 29th, 2018, Berezaa added 20 new suffixes on-stream, up to SXGNTL. * On November 13th, 2019, OutOfOrderFoxy revealed 39 new suffixes, which will be added in the New Heights Update. He revealed on Twitter that the highest possible suffix is now CENT (although it could technically be UCENT, or Uncentillion, due to the fact that the last suffix listed in the code is never shown in game, as shown with QdDR and SXGNTL in the past). Trivia * At some point in time, the max money a player could get was $1e+300, which was then changed to $1e+200 later on. Category:Guides Category:Currency Category:Game Mechanics